The Weekend Field Trip
by Joesette
Summary: It's eighth grade and the P.S. 118 gang or what's left is going on a trip. A trip to the farm for the whole weekend! Are you excited? Arnold is! He gets to see his 'dream' girl! But when Helga finds out, she comes up with a plan for her and Hilda to get their mans. If you wanna know, just click that button that says The Weekend Field Trip!
1. Bus Ride Over The Hills Part 1

Hello Readers! *audience looks up and you hear crickets in the back ground* Um, ok... Anyways... This a brand new story for all you lovely readers of mine! *cricket sounds* You know what! I'm not even going to say anything! I'm just going to let it start. Bye ya'll. *starts walking off podium but stops* Oh, and one more thing. I don't own Hey Arnold!. *Leaves and when the reading starts the crowd cheers*

* * *

Field Trip To Cousin's Farm

Chapter 1

"Oh this is just great, football head!"

She turns towards Arnold with her scowl of annoyance. He just rolled his eyes and turned back to looking out the bus window to see rows after rows of corn stalk sliding by in at 65 miles a hour.

_Couldn't there be something other than corn? I know we don't eat this much corn in Hillwood. Maybe I should help start a fair for corn... Yea! And we could have a pageant with a corn queen and king..._

He starts to day dream about Hildia and him being queen and king, dancing under the moon light in a field of corn with his silly smitten grin. While Helga was droning on and on about how she wasn't in the least excited to see Arnie while looking at Phoebe and Gerald talking pleasantly.

"I can't believe Mr. Simmons paired me up with you to go to this stupid place! I mean all I see is corn! Is that all they eat is corn?! No wonder your cousin Arnie is so wierd. It's probably because that's all he has ever eaten! I'd be boring and bland if all I ever ate was corn."

She turned towards him and saw his face.

_Oh my sweet dear Arnold! Why can't you look at me that way? If only you knew how I felt about you, maybe I would be the lucky girl you fall for! Wait, who is he thinking about that way?! I swear I will ring out here like a over used paper towel! Who does that girl think she is?! She has captured my love in a spell that I have been working on for years! Who is this wicked witch that did this to my Arnold?! Who-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Arnold slurring something out loud about the dance he was imaging with the girl he hoped he would see again this time, and make her fall for him instead of his cousin Arnie.

"Oh Hildia, your so sweet and you have the most beautiful poetry..."

Helga's eyes widened in shock.

_The girl that Arnold is dreaming about is, is... my cousin Hildia! I thought I could trust her! She has always loved Arnie just like I have loved Arnold! We even compared poetry and discussed what we could use for our shrines! What, how, could she do this to me!?I swear when I get my hands on her she isn't going to see the light of day!_

"Are you ok, Helga?"

She looked over at Arnold. He looked concerned seeing her face go from shock to anger in a flash.

_I wonder what happened to her. She seemed her normal self about a couple minutes ago and now she looks like she could bite off the bus seat in front of us._

"Yea. I'm fine Arnold-o."

She crossed her arms, leaned back in the seat, and turned her head towards the other window across the bus. She just looked really, upset. Arnold knew better than to ask though. He didn't feel being yelled at today. He was in too good of a mood.

"Whatever you say Helga."

She turned her face back to the seat in front of her and looked down at her pink Adidas. Her face fell in sadness and confusion. Arnold looked over at her and looking at her face like that made him feel sorry for her. He might not know why she was in the stupor, but he had his own thoughts.

"Yea. Whatever I say Arnold... I'm going to go and talk to Phoebe for a while. I'll send tall hair boy back here with you if you want. I just need to get a change of scenery..."

He put his hand on her shoulder and she lifted her face to meet his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw there. It broke his heart to see she was in so much pain. He hated seeing anyone, even Helga, in so much pain.

"What's wrong Helga? You know you can talk to me about it. I'll understand."

She looked back at her shoes then got up and let his hand fall back to his side. She looked him in the eyes.

_Oh Arnold. If only I could tell you I would, but sadly I must keep using my brain instead of my heart and be mean to you. Oh, those green jellybean eyes are so beautiful! I could get lost in them forever. _

She forced to change her face to annoyance and aggravation at him. While putting her hands on her hips and shoving her face in his.

"You wouldn't ever understand Hair boy! Can't you stay out of everyone's business?! There ARE some people who don't want or need your help! Now, do you want me to get Geraldo or not?! "

He sighed and looked down at the empty spot she was sitting in just moments ago.

_Why can't she just be like her cousin? Sweet nice and kind. No, she can't let anyone see her other self. The one that is the real Helga. The one I want to be friends with..._

"Yea. Sure Helga. Thanks."

He turned his face back out to the window focusing on other things then the corn outside but towards the girl with the false identity walking away from him.

* * *

I really hoped you liked this! And if you do, you should review and tell me what your lovely minds thought! I will reply and answer any questions you have for me! But seriously. Review. I need to know what to do for the next chapter because I have way too many ideas for it and can't decide. Help me! O.O Please?


	2. Bus Ride Over The Hills Part 2

***ba. baba. bababa. baBLAAA.*** Theme song starts to play and crowd cheers. I walk on stage with my microphone and big happy grin. "Welcome back Audience members to another wonderful chapter of," *the crowd says* '_The Weekend Field Trip!' _"That's right! And I hope you all like this!" Audience member, SMayLife, rises from their seat. "Wait! I have a question before we start!" I turn towards them. "Yes crazed fan of mine? What is your question?" "Well... I was wondering... What are Hilda and Helga are going to do to get their mans?!" I look at the ground then back up at them. "Well my dear. You'll find that out in chapter 3. I am already working on chapter 4." "Hold up." "Yes silver0aries?" "If you already have chapter 3 done then why hasn't it been posted yet?!" Members in the crowd start to grumble in agreement. "Well, as you can tell I don't have a solid internet connection and it takes a while for me to find a place to upload them." "I really hope you make Arnold go for his 'private' swim with Lulu!" "And who are you?" "Let's just say my name is Guest." Looks around awkwardly. "ok... Anymore?" "I have one!" "Yes, MorganTaylorM3?" "Do you love me?" "Yes. I love ALL of my fans equally." "Oh..." She sits down looking sad and huffs. "Alright. Well if that's it..." "NO. Wait. I have a statement!" "TheAdelaide9. What is that?" "I thought Hilda were twin sisters." "Their not." "Why I mean they look a like and tal-" "Their NOT, OK!" She cowards in fear and sits back down. "If that's al-" " Hi! I'm Hanna Cabrodi and I hope there are real AWKWARD moments!" I huffed a sigh. " There are moments like that in the story. Now can I start the chap-" "One more thing!" I slapped my head. "Zim32 here, and why is Arnold so dense?" "I can't answer that. Only thing I know is Craig based it off of himself as a kid so ask him. Now can I pleas-" "No. I have something to say. My name is Nep2uune and I absolutely love how you made the dream sequence real." My face lights up with joy. "Thank you Nep! That's ever so sweet! loonytunecrazy agrees with you! Now if I may..." "Hey Joesette, my name's One Fine Wire and I have prier to silver0aries question." "What is it?" "If you don't have solid internet connection then how are you uploading this chapter?" A bead of sweat slides down my face and I tug on my collar. "Ah ah.." The lights flicker and then you hear, "Mwwwaahhhhhhhhahhaaahhaa!" "Curly?" "No! I am HeyArnoldFan21! And I am TIRED of waiting to read this chapter with all of your chatter going on! So hurry up with the show!" Everyone is quiet for a second and then I start backing away from the crazed fan. "W-well ah, ah let's ah, get this started then." I run off stage and hide in my dressing room.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold! and I hope one day I do. Then maybe that damn Jungle Movie will be made...

* * *

Chapter 2

Arnold was still looking out the window thinking of all the times Helga was her self, when Gerald came and sat next to him.

"Stupid field trips to stupid places. What a waste of a _good_ field trip."

Arnold just sighed, turned towards his best friend, and smiled.

"Gerald, it's not stupid. Were going to learn what it's like to live in the country for a whole weekend with all of our cousin's."

Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man. You might be excited but I'm not. Why are you excited anyways?"

"Cause I'm going to see HER again."

_Oh no. He is not in love with another one. I wonder who the 'lucky' girl is going to be. I have a feeling this weekend isn't just going to be about living on a farm..._

"Who's her? Lila's sister Lulu?"

Arnold gave Gerald a look that made him wince in surprise and scoot away from him to the edge of the seat.

"No. Never. I don't like her. I never will. She's Arnie's girlfriend. Even though, no matter how annoying, she doesn't deserve him. He's too nice."

_And she's too much of an open flirt..._

Arnold turned his attention back towards the front of the bus with his fists clenched and glanced at the back of Helga's head.

_I wish I could get her to show me her soft side..._

"Ok, ok. Arnold, calm down. So if it's not Lulu then who?"

Arnold sighed and looked back at Gerald with guilt written all over his face and released his fists.

"I'm sorry Gerald. I just... have a lot on my mind... Anyways, I don't know how to tell you this, but it's Helga's cousin Hilda..."

Gerald's face went blank with shock and he fainted in his seat while Arnold's eyes widened and he started to fan his friend's face with his hand.

"Gerald! Wake up, Gerald!"

Arnold slapped him and Gerald woke up and sat straight up so fast he made Arnold fall back in between the crack of the seats.

"Whoa!"

"You've got to be kidding me Arnold! Please tell me your delirious! Please tell me it was all a joke and you were just playing around!"

Arnold's face turned serious.

"Gerald..."

Gerald looked down at Arnold in the cracks.

"What?!"

"I'll explain in a second, but first, can you help me out?"

Arnold reached his un-stuck arm out. Gerald rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand and tried pulled him out.

"My god Arnold! Your really stuck!"

Gerald pulled and Arnold pushed as hard as they could with Arnold being in the position he was in. Till Arnold came out and Gerald and him fell on the aisle floor with a thud. Everyone turned around and started laughing. Sid pointed at them in mockery.

"Haha! Look at the love birds! They couldn't handle themselves being in the small bus bench together, so they just rolled right into the aisle! Hahahaha!"

Sid couldn't help him self but say that out loud. He fell back on Rhonda laughing in their seat, clinching his stomach. Tears started to roll down his face from laughing so hard. Arnold looked around, everyone was doing the same thing as Sid. Except for the two girls sitting in the front of the bus. Helga just wasn't in the mood to laugh right now and just had pity on her face for the football headed kid and tall hair boy. They were blushing like crazy.

_I would be too if that happened to me and Pheebs..._

Phoebe just stared at Gerald. She didn't know what to do or what she was doing but she was about to stick up for the guy she loved.

"HEY!"

Everyone immediately shut up and looked at the usually small quiet asian girl. She then realized all eyes including Gerald's where on her. She started to say sorry but something inside of her took over. Or as she calls it her Helga G. Pataki side.

"Why do you have to pick on them?! All that happened was Gerald was helping Arnold out off the floor between the seats and they fell back! That's it! They weren't doing anything '_romantic' _or '_touchy feely.' _So why don't you let the two boys get up and get back into their seat without you laughing at them because your all just bored!"

Phoebe turned around facing front in her seat and sat back down. Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe she did that. Some were actually scared of her now and others now knew not to mess with her. Helga just watched her with her jaw dropped to the blue ripped bus seat.

_I never knew Phoebe had it in her. I mean sure she stuck up for her self when she farted that one day when she was excepting an award for perfect attendance but that was because she had too. I even hate to admit it but I was part of the people that mad fun her but she forgave me. I'm glad she did but, this was different. She didn't have to stick up for ANYONE but she did. She stuck up for my Arnoldo and her Geraldo._

"W-Wow Pheebs. I never knew you had it in ya to stick up for someone out loud and especially not, _Geraldo._"

Phoebe smirked a sly smirk.

"Oh Helga. This is going to be a long weekend and I know it."

She turned to look out the window and saw the bus approaching the run down bus station. She turned toward Helga who was still looking at her with concentration.

"We're here, Helga."

She turned back towards the window and saw all the people, her cousin Fifi was there waiting, along with her boyfriend Stumpy which was Stinky's cousin, and so was Helga's cousin Hilda. Arnie, Arnold's less attractive and boring cousin, was there with his girlfriend Lulu which we could all tell was Lila's twin. Somewhere off on the side was Rhoda, Harry, Kid, and Garard. Rhoda was Rhonda's sloppy twin cousin that acted just like Harold and vice versa with Harold and his twin cousin Harry. Kid, what a stupid name, was Sid's long lost fraternal twin brother that was given to Sid's Aunt and Uncle because Sid's parents couldn't afford two babies at the time.

_Too bad Sid was never told about this till just a couple weeks before we left on this field trip. I hope, think, he is excited to learn about him. Gerard, Gerald's cousin, on the other hand, oh my! He might be mono-toned and a little superstitious but, he was sure cute! He might even be a little cuter than Gerald... _

Then the bus stopped. Arnold was excited, Gerald was bored, Sid was anxious, Rhonda was regretting ever agreeing to this trip, Harold was hungry as always, Lila was not wanting to see her flirty twin sister again, Phoebe was just happy to see if Garard was as smart and charming as his looks betrayed him, Stinky was just thinking about how him and his cousin can come up with ways of making new Lemon puddings, and last but not least Helga. She was thinking about how wrong and hurtful this weekend is going to turn out. Not just for her, but for the rest of her classmates. And Arnold...

* * *

Last Note: Sorry my intro was long but I HAD to make a tribute to my first reviewers for this story! They deserved it! I know I haven't posted/ updated the story for a while but hey. What can I do? *crowd looks at me with anger* Wait a sec. I posted this story four days ago! What do you expect of me?! *same annoying audience member from last time stands up* We EXPECT that you do your part and upload a new chapter each day! *I glare at him with all of my might!* You know what?! I have a life! I'm sorry I can't dedicate every second of my life to this story. Matter of fact I am also trying to write chapters for another story! So just leave me alone! *I run off stage crying and the guy just stands there shocked* Wait! I'm sorry Joesette! Please come back! I didn't mean it! *He runs after me while the crowd starts getting confused and angry at the guy that stood up*

Please review and comment on the little box BELOW! Thank you! U(^.^)U


	3. Meeting The Other Side

Good Morning(or whatever time it is), Fan Fictioooonnn! This chapter is just everyone meeting and greeting their family members! And if you don't know yet they were stuck with Mr. Simmons till eighth grade. They have to be kind of mature for this story because some _saucy things _are going to happen. *crowd ooooooo's* I know i know. You'll just have to wait and read. :3 I dont own HA! but if I did, oh if I did, you would be able to tell. Anyways here ya go!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Alright, class. Now I know you all are very excited to see your old family members but remember. We are here to learn about what life is like in the country. Now you all have your forms on where your going?"

Everyone stares at their eighth grade teacher Mr. Simmons.

"Good. Now let's all form a single file line and get our bags off of the bus."

Once Mr. Simmons grab his bag and hopped his merry butt off the bus, everyone got up all at once and started shoving one another to grab their bag and get off of this stinking bus.

"Ow! That hurt Rhonda!"

"Well maybe you should've let me get my stuff first, _Harold! _Then maybe we won't have had this issue of me stepping on your big fat foot!"

Harold looked at her with disgust and anger.

"Don't you dare talk to me for the rest of the trip Rhonda! I'd rather not hear your Princess demands!"

Rhonda grabbed her very expensive over night prada bag and started to go down the bus steps.

"Why I never!"

Sid and Stinky sat and watched while everyone else got off the bus.

"Well Stinky. It's going to be a long weekend. Everyone hasn't even gotten off the bus and there has already been a fight!"

Stinky turned towards Sid with a knowing glance.

"Well Sid, I reckon that Harold and Rhonda will be like lemon and pudding by the end of this trip."

Stinky smiled, licking his lips, and rubbing his stomach.

"Oh Stinky... What are we going to do with you?"

Eventually everyone got off the bus and met up with their kin. Rhonda was talking to Harry about how much of a slob her cousin was and Harold was talking to Rhoda about how hungry he was and trying to convince her to let him have her chocolate ice cream. Sid and Kid were hugging each other and excited to finally meet. Stinky was talking too Fifi about pudding and Stumpy was talking to Phoebe about cloning. Gerald was trying to convince his cousin to take him to the movies but Gerard kept complaining about the prices were too high. Lila was trying to talk to Arnie but he kept looking at Helga like she was some prize to be won but could never have. Lulu was 'talking' to Arnold, trying to get him to stop staring at Helda. But sadly the two girls Helda and Helga were having the time of their life's, laughing away at each other. Or so it looked like to people from a far but if you could hear what they were saying you would think otherwise.

"Oh, really Helga?! I don't even think Arnold is cute! For the millionth time, I LOVE ARNIE! Haven't I made that clear enough in the past?! I mean we even helped each other out on poetry issues!"

Helda was getting furious! She didn't like being accused of being a liar. She doesn't and never will like him.

_His hair is too golden and his skin is too tan. He doesn't like to count or even stop to look up at the sky. Just like in the hay ride back to Arnie's house that one night, he didn't even stop to think if I was allergic to that flower! He doesn't even have that mucky green eyes that I could fish in. Just jellybean green. Gross. I hate jellybeans._

Helga put her fists on her hips and tilted her head back to laugh.

"Hahaha! Oh Helda. Well then you'll have to explain to me how you STOLE his heart?!"

She poked Helda in the chest. Hard.

"Ow. That really hurt Helga."

Hilda looked at the ground rubbing the spot Helga poked her in. Helga immediately regretted it and had guilt all over her face. Helda saw this and let out a sigh.

"I don't know how Helga. I was just being polite and nice to him. Maybe it's because I wear my hair in a ponytail with bangs in my face or maybe it's my earings and maschera. I honestly don't know... How did you get Arnie to start liking you?"

Helga's eyes went wide. She looked over to where Arnie was standing and saw him staring at her like some prize. She gave him one of her darkest scowls and looked back at Helda.

_I am Helga Geraldine Pataki! I am no ones PRIZE to be WON! _

"That's a good question, sister. I think it was because Arnold and I were trying to make Lila jealous and go for Arnold,"

Helda gave Helga one of those surprised _really? _looks.

"Yes yes I know what your thinking, why would I help Arnold try to get another girl? Well because he gave me all of this attention and pretended to be dating... It was nice..."

Helga's face turned from frustration and confusion to bliss and happiness. Helda just watched her, after waiting two minutes for her to finish her sentence, she slapped her on the face. Arnold saw this and his eyes widened with surprise at Helga not even attempting to hit or threaten her.

_Why doesn't she do that ALL the time with everyone else and not just Helda? And why hasn't she threatened her?! This isn't like her. Maybe because their family but I don't know. She threatens her parents all the time. Hmmm..._

Helga mentally shook her head.

_ Did she really have the nerve to slap me?! If 'the Five Avengers' aren't awake well the are now!_

_"_You were day dreaming about Arnold again. I had to get you out of that before anyone noticed. Especially since Arnold is looking over here at _you._"

Helga's eyes grew the size of her face and barely glanced and saw him looking at her with curiosity in his jelly bean green eyes. Helga immediately looked back Helda, smiled, and did an excited girly giggle. Forgetting what Helda did to her just a couple seconds ago.

"But anyways! Back on topic here, it made Arnie want me because I was Arnold's and not his, at the time at least."

_Hmmmm... I wonder..._

Hilda looked at Helga with a sly sneaky smirk.

"Helga, I have a plan for how us both to get our mans!"

* * *

Last Note: Yea yea I know. It's kind of short and fast paced but I promise to update it. I would love to hear what you want to happen next because I kind of have writers block... Which isn't convenient at all! I am going to the dentist on Wednesday to get my wisdom teeth pulled and I will have a lot of time to write new chapters but I can't do that if I can't do anything... *crowd awws except for the same guy rolling his eyes* Joesette. Your too good to have writers block. *I widen my eyes in surprise* Thanks, -. I never knew you could be nice. *he blushes and hides back in the crowd* So please review and HELP! I would love to hear all of my fans opinions on what I should do. See yea!


	4. Starlight

I am sorry that it has taken long to upload a new chapter. Getting your wisdom teeth pulled my give you time to write but it won't let you stay awake with the pills they give you. Thanks for your help MorganTaylorM3. I used your passage and kind of twicked it if you don't mind. I am still tired to the point where I don't even want to do a crowd thing... *crowd awwws and disappears to go read* See. Can't even come up with that! Anyways, here's to chapter 4. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own HA!. I really want to though...

* * *

Chapter 4

It was late and Phoebe wasn't thinking anything of what was going on at the time. She just thought his invitation to look at the constellation systems was a thoughtful suggestion since she can't see them in the city. She really wanted to see them anyways. She was going to ask Gerald and his cousin if he wanted to take her. As friends of course, but he left the bus station to go to Garard's house before she could ask. Oh well. She was here now right?

"Oh Stumpy, I am delighted to go star gazing with you tonight!" Phoebe says enthusiastically.

Sometime when Gerald was walking to Garard home, he over heard Stumpy and Stinky.

~~~FlAsHbAcK~~~

Gerald was in the local Country Store, looking at the chocolate bars.

_Should I get nut or caramel? It's so hard! I love them both but can only have one..._

His fingers were stroking his chin trying to decide when he heard Stinky and Stumpy enter.

"I don't know Stumpy. Aren't you dating that beautiful woman, Fifi?"

Gerald looked over and started to ease drop with mention of Phoebe's cousin, no longer concerned about chocolate. Stumpy looked up at Stinky with annoyance in his features.

"Oh Stinky, no one will know. Well, besides you and probably that kid over there," He pointed his thumb towards Gerald " will be the only ones. It'll be fine. Plus when you all leave on Sunday, we'll never see each other again."

Stumpy had a sly smirk on his face, while Stinky was considering if he should tell someone or just let it play out. Gerald on the other hand had other plans.

Gerald had followed Stumpy around all day. He was going to give up until he saw him talking to _his _Phoebe. He heard him ask her to go star gazing and he knew she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to learn something, so of course she said yes.

~~~End of FlAsHbAcK~~~

Now Gerald and Arnold are quietly waiting behind a tree as the two preteen boys gaze upon their targets Phoebe and Stumpy.

"Yes, just the telescope, the stars...you and I" Stumpy purrs.

Meanwhile behind the tree, Gerald was freaking out.

"Arnold he's using my purr!" Arnold raises an eyebrow. "That's MY purr!" Gerald stomps away.

"Well, Gerald you never made a move so I don't know why your so upset at her hanging out with other guys."

Gerald turned around and looked at Arnold with despair.

"I know man, but, I really do like her and I don't want her heart to get broken all because of a selfish boy who can't handle just having one girl but needs two! And it doesn't help that the two girls are cousins!"

Gerald's voice was raising and Arnold noticed. He went over and put Gerald's arms back down at his sides and patted his shoulder.

"Why don't you just go tell Phoebe what Stumpy is doing?"

Gerald looked over at Arnold's concerned face matching his with frustration.

"Arnold man, I can't do that. If Phoebe wants to be with him and he makes her happy, who I am to stop her? That would be selfish."

Arnold looked at the soft green grass surrounding his shoe thinking about the right thing to do. When he heard a giggle and looked over to where Phoebe and Stumpy were. She was laughing at something he just said. Stumpy was looking at her with a love smitten grin that has been on Arnold's face way too many times, according to Gerald.

"Oh Phoebe. Most would agree that there is only one accurate description of the real solar system and that the real solar system followed one path of evolution. The question is whether we've figured it out or not. In the absence of complete knowledge about the past, can there be more than one theory that could be correct? How are multiple theories reduced to the one theory that explains reality? I mean there are just so many questions."

He was looking at the stars in the dark sky then turned his head to the side to see her. She had a huge smile on her face with her left hand on her chest and the right closest to him by her side without actually touching him. She liked being able to talk to someone with the same amount of knowledge as her. It was different, and she liked it. She couldn't ever have a conversation like this with someone at home. Helga was intelligent but she would always revert back to her mean stature so she couldn't have a solid conversation with her that lasted two minutes. Gerald would always get side tracked, Nadine was smart like me but then Rhonda would take her and her attention away. So she didn't really have anyone to talk to like this.

"Hmm. Well I am sure that there can only be so many. I mean they say if you shrink an atom to the point of 'nothing' then they say you can find a smaller universe within it. So basically one homosapien is filled with thousands of different and alternate universes. I just find it fascinating." She turned her head to look at his and stared into his eyes. His beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes. She could swim in them forever if she could.

_Wait. This is Fifi's boyfriend! What am I thinking? What am I doing?! _

She looked down between them at her hand in twined with his.

_When did this happen?! I don't remember grabbing his hand..._

She immediately pulled away, scooted over a couple inches away from him, and sat up. Stumpy propped himself up on his arm and looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong my Foívi? What could possibly be wrong?"

She looked over at him with a look that made him cringe inside with hurt.

"I am _not _your Foívi. Your my cousins boyfriend. Have you already forgotten about her so easily?"

She was standing now with her arms crossed over her chest. He started to get up as well and tried to grab her hand but she pulled away from him and backed up a couple steps.

Gerald and Arnold started to walk over pretending not to notice how Phoebe was trying to leave but Stumpy wasn't letting her. Gerald walked over to Phoebe's side and rapped an arm around her shoulders squeezing her into her side.

"Hey Pheebs. Whats up? Is everything alright over here?"

He looked was looking down at Phoebe with a open smile and glanced over at Stumpy seeing his face tense up and his fists clinched.

"Hey. Your name is, Stumpy right? Ya, your Stinky's cousin."

Arnold came over shaking his head watching the reactions of the people around him.

_Great Gerald. Way to piss someone off and it's within the day we get here._

* * *

I really hoped you like it. If you think it's rushed than I am sorry. I am looking for a beta reader tester thing. I really need one. I hope if you do want to be one then just PM me. Thanks. Don't forget to review. :)


	5. Sid Knows All

Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I have been sneaking around when I am not supposed to be and typing this. Plus my school computers have this web site blocked so I have chapters but no way of getting them on here. I am sorry this is short but I promise that since I am almost done with Chapter 5 it will be up as soon as I can sneak back on here. Don't forget to R&R. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4

Sid was lying down in Kid's spare green and black checkered bed, thinking, about today's occurrences. It had been a long day for him and he was about to pass out. He rode the bus for about three hours with Rhonda at his side. My God, it was terrible for him. She wouldn't shut up about how "wonderful" her cousin was going to be and the fun times they'll have. She kept going on and on about her going shopping with Rhoda and them comparing nail polish. Sid thought it was pretty funny when they arrived and Rhoda turned out to be more like Harold then spoiled Rhonda Lloyd. He couldn't help himself from laughing hysterically when Harold was begging Rhoda to hand over the strawberry flavored ice cream dripping down her hand. Eventually she threw it at him but he ducked and hit Rhonda square in the face. Ice cream was dripping from her hair and chin. Last he saw of her, she was running to the bus station bathroom.

Once he calmed himself down he noticed everyone was with someone except for him. He walked over to Stumpy, assuming that since Sid and Stinky were best friends that they would be too, and asked him if he knew where Kid was.

Stumpy looked… different, from Stinky. He almost had the personality of Phoebe but as a guy. Sid couldn't help but think laugh mentally at his thought.

Stumpy looked him up and down, gave him a sneer, and with a disgusted tone said "No. I don't talk to him. Go ask Gerard. He should know." Sid was shocked by this at first thinking how different could his twin be that Stumpy and him aren't even friends? Then he realized that it probably wasn't Kid. That it probably was Stumpy and the way he acted. He wasn't the Stinky from Hillwood, but, Stumpy from Knollbark. Everyone seemed different here. When he looked around, he saw Kid and Gerard laughing at something that Gerald had just said. He had many emotions going through him at that moment. He felt love for knowing he had a brother. He felt longing because he had never seen Kid before in his life. He also felt joyful because he finally got to meet his long lost twin brother after all of these years. He felt jealously and hatred, because Kid was over there, talking to Gerard and Gerald and not even waiting or looking for him. He thought he was going to be excited like him and want to hang out and go explore the creek and corn fields for bugs and other interesting creatures.

God, he realized he was starting to sound like Nadine…

He put aside his stupid and crazy emotions and walked over to the small group. Sid went over and joined into their conversation. Eventually Kid realized who Sid was and gave him a big bear hug and saying things that sounded a little bit like Gerald. Either way he was happy and excited to see him at the moment so he just pushed the thoughts aside, thinking of how sweet Kid's family was. Uncle Mason was kind of strict but he had a kind heart especially for a Vietnam General. His wife, Aunt Judy, was so sweet and nice to Sid. Maybe she just felt bad for him not ever knowing his brother. His older sister, Xiu Lo, was alright. She had an attitude at times but so does every other teenager. Sid could tell that she loved Kid but had her own way of showing it. Kid also had a little brother named Gilmer, Sid was glad he didn't have a little brother or sister. Sure Gilmer was cute and all but Sid wouldn't have been able to handle the tantrums and fault blaming. He would have already ran away or done what Gerald did and lived in the boarding house for a while. Too bad Kid doesn't have a boarding house like Arnold's here.

Well, Sid thought, that if you counted Arnie's beat up old farm house out in the middle of the fields of corn then he guessed. This place seemed so weird to Sid, but, yet so familiar. He kept thinking it was like Hillwood but placed in a country farm scene. Sid was thinking about how took him around their town, introducing Sid to all of the workers. He met Mrs. Orange, the Vegan shop owner. Sir Bobinski, he is the town con artist/gossip, or as his sign says, "The Keeper". Mr. Velo, the town fish bait and tackle shop owner. He started to nod off, thinking about how some of the people acted like the ones at home yet had different occupations and jobs. It didn't help Sid to start comparing the buildings to the ones in Hillwood. He didn't realize it at the time but he was on to something, or slowly losing his mind… Again…


	6. That 'Ever So Special' Swim

Sorry guys but I have to do this chapter from just "someone's" point of view. It's not that I don't like to express my characters feelings all at once but this and the next chapter is going to be the special exceptions. ;) This is for all the fans that want to see and/or read that "ever so private swim". Hope you all enjoy! And remember! They're in eighth grade! Not sixth!

Ch. 5

_What am I doing out here?! I don't even remember how I got in this…_ It was then that I realized I could feel water soaking my clothes up to my waist.

"Where the in the Sam Hill am I?! Who did this?! Was it you Gerard?! Oh my god, when I get my hands on you I swear you'll regret ever being born! You, you slimy fish freak!"

I thought I was going to Rhoda's house when someoneblind folded me. I would have at least thought they would have the decency to take off the blind fold when they dumbed me in this mud hole! But no, I had to do it myself only to have slipped. Mud and slime was in my long, now matte, red pigtailed hair and smeared on my freckled face.

"Great. I remove one blind fold to be blinded by another. Oh, I can't wait to find out who did this. They will pay."

I stood up and slipped again trying to get out of the muck.

_I hated this stupid 'swimming hole'. It wasn't even that deep to begin with, unless you jumped off the surrounding cliffs to the center where it dropped down about twenty feet and it was out in the middle of the forest. The perfect place to be murdered, or to be kidnapped by some random stranger. Great, now I can't help but think that Jason is going to pop out from behind the bush and kill me._

I finally managed to get to the bank to hear an all too familiar snort. I froze where I was standing. Even if I wanted to move I couldn't. The mud was like concrete on my bare feet.

_Where did my shoes go? Did Arnie take them?_

"Arnie? Is that you my sweet?"

I saw something behind the old willow tree move. It looked like Arnie's shadow but it wasn't him. It couldn't be. He wouldn't ever do something like this. He was too boring and bland to think of something this crazy.

"Sorry to disappoint Lulu. I just never got to take you up on your… offer…"

_I couldn't help it! My face went into utter shock at the sound of his voice. There is no way in hell he did this. He wouldn't because he's too nice right? I mean he couldn't even tell me to leave him alone rudely when I tried to kiss him in the movie theater when obviously I could tell he wanted too. That's one reason I liked-liked him. Plus he was interesting and not always wanting to count things. He had an fascinating and amazing life in the city. I really miss the city. It was beautiful and there was always noise and- I am loosing focus of the problem. Pull yourself together Lulu. I didn't even notice that he moved closer to me. I don't know what it was but when he stepped in the moonlight he looked like a cross between Arnie and Arnold. Sure, his hair was in the same style but it was lighter like Arnie's and his skin looked like Arnie's pasty white but it looked as smooth as Arnold's. This is just too confusing for me. Even his voice sounded like an Arnie/Arnold mixture! _

"Arnold?! It's not you. It can't be! I mean, yea I am glad you accepted but this whole situation-"

Suddenly he moved forward, placed both his warm hands on my face, and pressed his lips where on mine. I couldn't help but melt under its soft, warm, cushiony touch just like Arnie's.

_Wait. Just like Arnie's? I finally get Arnold kissing me and I am thinking of Arnie?! My boyfriend and the guy of my cousin Lila's dream. You know what. I am definitely leaving Arnie for Arnold. Lila can have him all she wants to herself. I have this perfect man right here._

I leaned forward deepening the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck playing with the back of his hair. His arms where around my waist and his hands were creeping slowly under my, now dry, shirt.

_Oh, Arnold…_

He suddenly stopped and moved away, letting me go in the process. The spot of back that was warm from his touch was now cold from his abrupt quitting.

_Did he really just move away?! I mean we were so… so… hmmm… Errr! _

I mentally slapped myself and started thinking what possibly could have caused him to pull away when he rushed me into the lake with him in tow.

"Aaahhh! What are you doing?!"

I was soaked again! Except this time I had a sexy man beside me.

"We're supposed to be swimming, remember?"

He smiled with a sly smirk and dove into the water. I looked down but couldn't see him.

_Where did he go? It's too freaking dark to see under all this mucky water! I wish I had my x-ray vision glasses right about now._

I felt something on my legs and instinctively I screamed. His hand turned me around towards his giggling face and suppressing my scream with his lips to make me stop. I eventually realized what was happening and I stopped and leaned into him again. Then something struck me in my mind. I pulled away and looked up into his light green grass confused eyes.

"I have to ask, why aren't you here with Hilda? I thought you liked-liked her by the way you were acting towards her last time and I just figured…"

He grabbed my chin and looked straight into my eyes.

"Lulu. I only see her as a friend and nothing less. She might have a crush on me but I love you. You are the only dust bunny in my vacuum."

My face went into shock. I pulled away and looked start into this kids face.

"Who. Are. You."


	7. The Choice?

I feel accomplished for doing this. I am sorry for the wait and I am sure some of you gave up on me... *Guy stands up and comes to my side, hugging me* 'I didn't give up on you, Joe. You just have some issues in life that take more time to deal with than you have to write.' *I blush and hug him back* Thanks. You know for a butthole you have your sweet moments... I hope you all like this chapter. Tell me what you think at the bottom, where the review button is. :)) And thank you so much HeyArnoldFan21 for all of your help and taking time off of your own story to help mine. ^-^

* * *

Ch. 7

"Who. Are. You."

_This is working out according to our plan! Yes! I am so excited to see Lulu be scared so bad, that she breaks up with Arnie and then... I haven't really gotten that far yet... Maybe I should have thought this through... It sounded great in my head, but I never planned this far ahead. Oh crap..._

I looked over her shoulder waiting for Arnie to pop up and say his line but he didn't and I was running out of time till Lila got suspicious. I looked over at the tree that Arnie was hiding behind and noticed he wasn't there.

_Why that little-_

"I asked you a question Creep! Who are you?!"

She started to back away from me and headed towards the supposed-to-be hiding spot of Arnie's. I needed to stop her before my, our, plan is ruined.

"Oh, Lulu. Don't you recognize me? I thought you loved me."

I started to walk towards her when Arnie popped up behind her, and wrapped his arms around a surprised Lulu, who jumped, but Arnie only held her tighter, whispering into her ear a sweet nothing. She screamed and ran away into the swamp woods. When I thought she was far away enough, I busted out laughing so hard that I feel backwards into the muddy water. Arnie came over and helped me up and out of the mucky water. When I stopped laughing, and wiped the tears from my eyes, I saw Arnie's blank face and realized he wasn't laughing with me.

_Oh great. He feels bad now.. I guess I would too if she didn't try to kiss, tickle, sleep, play footsie, and openly flirt with me then I would. Maybe... Great... Now I feel terrible..._

"Come on Arnold. We have to catch her, let her faint, get her cleaned up, and put her in bed so she thinks this was a big nightmare."

He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. Hoping he will accept my apology.

"Arnie wait. I know we don't have much time for this plan to end, but we need to follow through with this. I know you liked-liked her, but she had some serious issues. I swear, you'll feel a lot better when your with...you-know-who."

That made his eyes light up with joy and he smiled with the sly, crushing, smile that was vaguely familiar to mine. I don't know why but I felt a hint of jealousy when he did that.

_Why am I jealous? I have never liked her that. And I never will._

_**That's a lie Arnold, and you know it.**_

I was so surprised at my own thoughts, I hadn't even realized that Arnie was talking to me this whole time about his master plan to make Lulu faint.

"... trip on a branch and see us side by side, which will for sure make her faint. We need to say something creepy... Arnold? Stop thinking of Hilda and listen."

My eyes widened the instant he said that. Arnie wasn't like this all the time. Ever since he came to visit in the fourth grade and Helga rejected him, he started to act, different. More outgoing and less boring, but only around certain people. He goes back to his old self around family, most friends, and of course Helga... I was the first to see this side of him.

"Yea. Sorry. Anyways, she trips, faints, take her home, clean her up, and put her in bed right? Okay. Got it."

Arnie sighed in frustration and shook his head. Then, got up and started to walk in the direction Lulu ran off too. I swear, he his new side is turning into a terrible version of me each day.

"Just come on Arnold. Go to the left, I'll go to the right. And if you see her, do our call. And **_please_**; Don't mess it up."

He ran off before I could even ask him what he was going to trail her by.

_He really needs to get his attitude together, or else..._

**Or else what Arnold? You'll give him a speech on what's right to say and do when you have guests? Your not Helga G. Pataki. Your Arnold...**

I shook my head ignoring my other half of my thoughts and started to run in the direction he told me to, when I looked down at the ground and saw Lulu's foot prints.

**Jackpot!**

_Will you shut up?! Great... Now I'm talking to myself..._

**I think it's more like fighting and/ or debating, but that's just me.**

"Eeerrrr!"

I grabbed both sides of my hair and started to pull, hoping it would strangle both sides to shut up. When I heard the snapping of leaves and twigs behind me and I ducked behind a tree. I glanced out of the side of the trunk and saw red pigtails heading towards me. I barely stuck out a 'branch' and she fell face first to the ground, crying.

"Wh-What's going on?! I am so sca-scared and no-now some, _thing,_ is chasing me through the woods! *starts sobbing* I ju-jus-just wanna go ho-home!"

I looked at her not knowing what to do. Should I help her up, tell her everything that happened, and our plan, or, scare her to the point of fainting?

_I should tell her and help her home. Even though she did cheat on Arnie with Kid, she doesn't deserve this. No one does..._

**I say let her cry her eyes out till she passes out, or scare her half to death that she faints. **

I looked at the now nearly passed out, sniffling, girl and went to her, now, face in the mud, and touched her ginger red hair. The same hair that made me like Lila all that time ago.

"Lulu. Look at me."

I sounded stud, yet comforting. She lifted her head, and looked into my grass-green eyes with her own spring green ones that were filled with tears of fear and depression.

"I-I need to tell you something."

* * *

AN: I hope if you figured it out that **Bold** is Arnold's dark side popping up and the _Italic _is his thoughts in general. They're usually good ones so you could say there his better half speaking to him. I hope you like this! Don't forget to click that button that says review and tell me what you think!


	8. The Old Switch-A-Roo

Ch. 8

"Ow! That hurts Hilda!"

"Oh, calm down. I would've already been done if you just stopped jerking your head!"

The stubborn girl crossed her arms over her chest and huffing dramatically. She didn't like being held down by anyone, especially by Rhonda, to just have a needle puncture a hole in her ear. She doesn't remember why she even agreed to this. She thought it was something to do with impressing her crush, but, she didn't know if he was worth it. Was he really worth it having a hole in your ear all for the rest of your life for a boy who won't even know it's her? Yea, she decided she would do anything for him. He was worth anything to her, no matter what the mental or physical pain. Besides, she was a Pataki. If she could handle a life time of hiding in trash cans and punches from Wolfgang, then she can take a needle to the ear.

She scooted into the back of the chair, sat up straight, and closed her eyes, imagining kissing her love that would soon be wrapped in her arms. Her face relaxed and started to day-dream about a future date with her love, when Rhonda and Hilda started giggling at her. She peeped one eye lid open and changed her face back to a scowl in a flash,

"Oh, come on Helga. You looked sweet and innocent and, cute! I think you should practice being happy more often. Especially if you are going to pretend to be me. I am always positive and no matter what, look on the bright side."

Helga just rolled her eyes and shut them closed again. Trying to go back into her dream world of wonder and love. Where her football-headed god was waiting with a pink patterned blanket on a sun setting beach, with a basket full of their favorite cheese and wines and the waves crashing on the shore around them.

Hilda raised her gun to the already black marked dot on Helga's ear lobe, measuring the exact spot careful, then pulling away again, crossing her room to her personal painted dresser. She reached into her old wooden dresser drawer, searching for a pair of pink ball-shaped earrings. When she felt the familiar shape of the earring, she pulled it out, and put it into the gun, needle first.

She laughed an evil chuckle to herself thinking of terrible thoughts, that made Rhonda look up in suspicion and Helga to turn in her seat interrupting her peaceful thoughts. Hilda noticed their stares and looked over at them with a knowing-she-was-caught look and smiled an innocent smile. Helga turned back around, closed her eyes, and let go of her breath that she was holding in. Rhonda laughed out a thunderous laugh that caused Helga to open her eyes in astonishment and started laughing along with her. Hilda just stared at the two laughing baboons and started to laugh along with them. Finally Hilda seemed to be the first to calm down.

"Ok, ok, guys. Come on now. We have to do this before my parents decided to come up here and see we're all laughing like lunatics while piercing Helga's ears, won't be the best thing for us now. We can do all that later. Now hold still Helga so I can get this over. Then we can get on Facebook and fantasize about, Arnie..."

She started to grin like a fool and stare off into space when Rhonda came up and snapped her perfectly manicured nails, causing Hilda to jump and almost drop the earring. Helga started laughing to herself at the sight of the distraught girl who would soon be her. She was never that clumsy unless it came to a plan to ruin Arnold's dates.

"Good one, Princess. Now I have a shaken up, already clumsy enough, Hilda about to pierce my ears."

Rhonda huffed and gave Helga a death glare that was so terrible Hilda started laughing. Rhonda glanced over at her with annoyance on her face but hurt in her eyes. Hilda saw that and immediately shut up, whispering a sorry and walking over to Helga and turning her head to look over out the window. Seeing the dark forest on the right and the barn on the left. Helga thought this would be a great place to have a zombie movie.

"Oh, shut up Pigtails. You'll be fine. If you would rather me do it, I would gladly take the pleasure in causing you pain. Even if it's just for a split second. It's still worth to here you yelp."

That made Helga get up out of her seat and walk into Rhonda's face shaking her fists. Hilda watched with curiosity until Helga made her next move shaking 'Ol' Betsy' in Rhonda's face, that she moved to stand between the two girls having a stare off.

"Girls. We need to stop this fighting. I know you two have had some rough scruff's and can't agree on things, but, can we please not fight? I really missed both of you, and, I don't want this whole experience between us to be terrible. Who knows when we will see each other again. Probably at our weddings, if even that!"

That made Helga's face turn into sorrow and put her fists by her side. She took a deep breath, relaxed her shaking hands, and walked back over to the chair, trying to find her happy place again, shutting out the world from her paradise. Rhonda looked over at Hilda, seeing the hurt and sadness in her eyes, and sighed. She walked past her to Helga and bent down in front of her, carefully putting her hands on Helga's newly painted pink ones. She hung her head in shame and then looked up to Helga's now open crystal ocean blue eyes. She swore that Helga could bare into her heart and soul, reading everything about her like she was an unlocked open diary. Rhonda opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, not being able to find the right words to say while looking into Helga's eyes. Finally, she wrapped her head another a couple of words to say to her.

"I'm sorry Helga... I, guess, I got a little carried away with my words and I was just frustrated... I mean, I had ice cream, ICE CREAM, thrown on me today!"

That made Helga laugh a little and smirked her sly smirk... Hilda sighed with relief and started to re-position her head to have a good look in the light. Rhonda just smiled and stood up, circling around to Hilda's side and helping her out by holding on to the earring's. Helga closed her eye's shut and waited till she felt Hilda's finger's on her earlobe, then the cold feel of the metal needle. Helga heard a snap and felt a pinch then nothing. She opened her eye's in frustration and relief.

"Was that seriously all?! What was I freaking out about?!"

Helga turned in her chair to face a pair of giggling girls, giggling at the thought of Helga actually being scared of this but she wasn't even scared to stand up to Wolfgang to reclaim Gerald Field. Rhonda wondered something that she wanted to know the answer too in the seventh grade but never got a chance to find out. Helga never would admit her personal life to her and Wolfgang wouldn't betray her like that.

"Hey Helga? Whatever happened between you and Wolfgang in seventh grade? Weren't you two a thing? What changed?"

She saw Hilda tense but Helga just turned back around in her seat, relaxed as ever, and stretched out her long legs. Hilda stuck her hand out, gesturing for the other earring, and Rhonda placed it into her palm. Hilda started to fiddle with the piercing gun, while, Rhonda just waited patiently for Helga to either answer her question, change the subject, or tell her to shut up and don't mention it again. Helga gestured for Rhonda to come closer, which she obeyed, and crouched down so Helga could whisper in her ear.

When Helga was done telling her, Rhonda's face went blank, starting to turn white from fear. Rhonda rose up and went to a plush pink chair across the room and stared off into space, thinking, about what she was just told. She regrets even asking, but, how could she get that out of her mind? Hilda went over and grabbed her comfortable off the bed and wrapped it around Rhonda, making sure she wouldn't die of hypothermia. Helga just looked at herself in the mirror, remembering the things she tried so hard to forget and erase.

"Helga, I only have one more to do. It'll be over in a second, ok? Just try to keep your head still for a second..."

Hilda came up behind her and a lined the needle with the black dot on her earlobe. She made sure it looked even on both sides, squeezed the trigger, pulled the gun away, and twisted the back on. When she was done cleaning the blood off, she put her hands on Helga's shoulder's, and placed her head on top of her's, looking into the mirror at both of their reflections. Helga noticed something she couldn't put her mind too. After a couple of minutes she figured it out what had been nagging at her since they both let their hair out of there usual spots on their heads. They looked so much a like, that, they could be twins if they wanted too. She started to point out everything that was a like. The long flowing locks of gold running down their face and back, the curve of the noses, the lips as pink as the sunset, and the now matching earrings. The only difference's she could find was she was she's a little paler, her eyes where a crystal blue while her's were sky cloud blue, and their body shapes where a little different but not too noticeable unless someone memorized their body shapes deep into their brain.

"Hey Hilda?"

Helga asked, looking into the sky blue eyes of her cousin through the mirror.

"Yea cus?"

Helga smirked at that 'cus' comment and glanced over at Rhonda, who was nodding off to sleep, trying her hardest to stay awake for another second. Helga would ask her her question later, but, right now they needed to move Rhonda before she's knocked out, and they have to pick her up. Helga mentally shivered at the thought of having to pick Rhonda up. She might be rich and skinny, but, her being the height she is isn't the lightest.

"I think we should move Rhonda into the spare room before she falls asleep in that rather uncomfortable chair. It really hurts in the morning."

Hilda chuckled a little and stood up, allowing Helga to get up and stretch. Helga's limbs popped and Hilda made a disgusted sound and looked away. She hated that sound with a passion ever since her mom accidentally ran over a possum. Helga glanced over at her and apologized, Hilda just looked over at her with understanding.

"It's ok. I just _really _dislike those sounds ever since, mom ran over that poor possum and I could feel the bones just crush under the wheels of the go-kart. When I turned back I saw... Saw the inside sprawled out on the already blood covered dirt with the spine and intest-"

"Alright Hilda. I think I get it. I won't pop my limbs if you don't ever mention that story again, okay?"

Hilda nodded her head in agreement and looked over at the now sleeping Rhonda. She grimaced at the thought of having to pick her up. They'll just have to wake her up and make her walk to the spare room. Helga was thinking the same thing, when Rhonda got up and walked out the room, the blanket dropping down into the chair. The two girls looked at each other confused then back at the now sleep walking Rhonda. Helga walked out of the room with Rhonda, leaving Hilda there to wonder.

She was wondering if this plan was even going to work. When she was looking in the mirror she found so many similarities, but the differences were the more obvious ones. The skin tones, the body shapes, and the different colored eyes. Sure they were both blue but Helga's was crystal water and her's were morning sky. She sighed in hope this wouldn't fail like the other times. She really wanted her love in her arms, smothering her in sweet nothings in her ear and meaningful kisses. She had a feeling if this didn't work she would just give up. She felt like it just wasn't meant to be... She flopped face first onto her bed and screamed into her sheets.

Helga came into the room and heard the muffled screams of her cousin. She shook her head and decided to flopped down beside her. When the bed moved with her weight Hilda turned her head to the side and gave Helga her saddest face that Helga had seen. She wondered if that's what she looked like to Arnold on the bus today...

"It'll be okay Hilda. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen. And if it does then we will fix it. Just remember why you're doing this okay? Just think about Arnie and hope for the best, and, it'll happen."

Hilda smiled and climbed under her pink/green stripped covers. Helga followed suit and Hilda laughed.

"Oh Helga. You're become more like me every second. You might not need a lessen on how to be me after all."

"Yea but you will."

"Ha ha! Maybe you will need a couple of suggestions."

Hilda clapped her hands in the air and the lights turned off, cuddling up to her pillow and dozing off in a split second. Helga on the other hand was worrying about this whole plan. She didn't know what or how the out come is going to be. She had to be positive about this or it was going to go down the drain like her other attempts... She realized she need rest. After a couple of minutes of attempting and failing, she forced her eyes shut and smothered her face into the plush pillow that strangely smelt like Arnold's autumn honey dew hair, that relaxed her. She would ask Hilda in the morning how she came a hold of this wonder prize...

_**The Next**_ Morning:

Rhonda woke to a pleasant throbbing in her right temple. She groaned and sat up only to watch the room spin and flop back onto the red/blue sheets. She wondered how she got in here. Last thing she remembered was watching Hilda pierce Helga's ear and then she doze off thinking of something she couldn't remember. She shrugged it off, thinking it must have not been that important if she just forgot. She sat up more slowly this time adjusting to the room. She came to the conclusion she must have slept walk last night to have this kind of headache.

She pushed the sheets off and swung her legs over the left side, letting her feat touch the cold hard wood floor. She cringed a little at the touch but, then slowly planted her feet, carefully getting used to the feeling, and stood up. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. When she took a step she had to grab the bed to keep herself steady.

"Whoa. I must have hit my head or something last night while I was walking."

She put her other hand on her forehead and waited for the room to stop spinning. She slowly walked to the door, careful not to trip over her own feet, and grabbed the door handle. She opened it up to the hallway of Hilda's house, looking both ways to see who was up. None of the doors were open, so she tip-toed to Hilda's door, trying to keep quiet to not wake anyone up. She stood in front of her door, when she heard shuffling coming from inside the door. She heard someone talking, but, the door was muffling their voice's and she grabbed the handle, slowly turning it and opening the door. She peaked inside to find Hilda brushing her hair into her usual pony tail with scrungie, trying to get a lump out of her hair, getting frustrated and scowling at the lump. Rhonda thought that was a little odd for Hilda to get frustrated. She looked over at Helga standing in front of the mirror, smiling and having absolutely no trouble at all. Rhonda thought she must have hit her head harder than what she came to conclusion too. She stepped through the door and both girls glanced towards her.

Helga smiled at her while Hilda just glanced and went back to work on that stubborn lump. Rhonda started to freak out, thinking she must have gone into a coma or she is just having a very realistic dream. She looked over to Helga who went back to fixing her hair and putting mascara on her eyes and pink eye shadow. Rhonda shook her head in confusion, trying to remember the last time Helga wore make up like that.

"Hey Rhonda. Can you come over and help me with this stupid lump that doesn't want to seem to go down?"

Rhonda turned towards her but, took one last glance at Helga, then walked towards Hilda and grabbed her hair brush. She started stroking out the lumps and pulled tightly to keep it in place.

"Ow Princess! I know that pulling that tight on your hair might not hurt you but it sure as hell hurts me!"

Rhonda dropped the hair brush, letting her hair fall back down over her shoulders. She started to back away, until, she felt the bed under neath her and she sat down, wide eyed, and scared. Hilda turned around and looked at her in confusion. Helga got up and walked over to her side and wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her before Hilda decided to announce their secret. Hilda came to stand in front of her and bent down to look her in her chocolate milk eyes. She opened her mouth but never got a chance to say anything because Rhonda beat her to it.

"Helga? Why are you dressed like Hilda? Or am I just losing my mind and this is just some messed up crazy dream that's very realistic?"

Helga just smirked and looked over at the copy of herself. Hilda just looked at her with sympathy.

"You catch on quick there Princess."

* * *

I hope you all liked this. And as I promised, a long chapter. Except I think the next one is going to be a little longer. I don't know. I am very sorry for the wait, but, I have to do things and problems pop up at random times so that conflicts too. I really hope you guys like this one! Read and review please! Tell me what I am doing wrong or right. It would help a lot. :)


	9. The Corny Festival! (Part One)

Ch. 9

It was almost dawn when they started working on the rough, dead, brown grass-covered dirt to prepare for the spikes and tents of the Corn Fair. The men are climbing out of the train cars in number caring everything from the tents and roles of rope to bumper tractors and huge tumbleweed in the shape of a heart. He thought it was a little too early to be doing this on a saturday, let alone being awake. He doesn't know why he even volunteered for this.

_Oh yea. Mrs. Lubie..._

He sighed in defeat and looked down at the door handle reaching for the cold metal object. He wished to himself that he would've just chose to work at the library, but no. He chose to call City Hall and volunteer to work at the Corn Fair, which includes, setting up the tents and rides.

"Better get this over..."

He grabbed the handle, pulled, and pushed against the door until it opened up with ease and a creaking noise that would be unpleasant to anyone's ears that weren't used to it like his. If they did they would cover them quickly or, how he would put it, they would bleed from their ear drums bursting. But that's what he gets for distancing himself from his rich family background profile and having a low paying job on his Uncle's farm. He keeps reminding himself that he has only two more years. Two more, long, agonizing, guilty pressuring, years with his uncle.

He climbed out of his lemon car with skill that he acquired from years of practice and walked over to the corn painted train cars, looking for the manager. He stopped at a newly painted car with a mother with long black hair that grazed her hips holding a little boy up with short charcoal cropped silk hair trying to pet a giraffe eating from a tree. He was staring for so long he didn't even notice that there was a man standing next to him with his arms crossed glancing back and forth between the painting and the sad stricken boy, wondering what memory could be running through the young man's mind.

"Haum haum. "

He jumped, surprised that anyone was standing next to him. The man chuckled to himself at the surprised look on the young boys face. He looked at the man with a confused look then glanced at the painting for the last time and turned his head towards the older gentle man. He had dulling blue eyes with receding white hair that was once blonde. He could tell he had his stressful days and it showed with the wrinkles on he face lines. He wasn't fat but he was big. His muscles were huge from moving back and forth the machinery. His skin was a chocolate mocha colored skin that any girl would love to hold. He couldn't believe being in an all round traveling fair could do that for anyone. The man noticed his stare and shook his head at the pre-mature man.

"Name's Haggius. If you want to know my story then ask. Don't stare. What's your name boy?"

"It's Teodoro sir."

"Nice to meet yea. Now. Tell me this. What are you doing at this circus ol' lai with the rejects?"

That made him laugh a little on the inside and a little on the out.

"I'm here to volunteer for my Beta class, so I can get my teacher off of my back."

That made Haggius role with laughter and putting back his head to beam the roar in every direction. Teodoro leaned back with his face covered in surprise and eyes wide staring at the man who was laughing at a comment he didn't find very funny. He waited till Haggius calmed down and relaxed. Haggius looked at him with mockery.

"I wouldn't be doing this for just 'Beta Club' if I had too when I was your age. Then again, I wouldn't be in Beta Club in the first place. Back in my day, we wou-"

"It wasn't my choice to join in the beginning. My parent made me do something that would still force me everyday to remember him and my brother."

Teodoro crossed his arms and stared the man through half lidded chestnut-brown eyes. He was furious that this man would think he wanted to join that ridiculous club. He hated the hours he had to spend talking about and doing things for the community he could honestly care less about.

Haggius looked at him with his dulling blue eyes holding surprise then anger. He didn't care for rude people, let alone this new generation, with all their new technology. He wished everything would just go back to the old ways where there was no such thing as a phone but you had to write let back and forth for communication. That and when little girls weren't allowed to wear such short skirt/shorts that practically shows off their ass.

"I don't much care for interruptions boy. Especially not from youngin's like your generation. Now be a man and apologize for your unmannerly behavior or you can just leave now and go on your merry way without your credit."

He turned and started to walk away when he felt a strong hand gripping his shoulder. He turned his head in the direction of the boy and saw his desperate face. Haggius sighed in defeat and shook his head.

"Please, Haggius. I need this right now. I really don't want to go to the library where it's quiet and boring. I have a feeling you're really cool and have tons of life stories to tell and I would love to hear them. I was just, emotional from looking at that picture. Which is still no excuse for it, but, it brought back so many emotions I couldn't control at the moment."

Haggius sighed and turned to look at the boy full on. He saw his face and tears where rimming at his eyes that caused him to blink several times so no tears would fall on to old wrinkled face that would cause it to dry out more. He couldn't let that happen. Plus he was a man who was born into a generation that men where never meant to show their emotions in front of anyone except themselves in a distant closet of darkness and loneliness. Teodoro saw this and immediately felt guilty for giving him the face he gave his mother anytime he desperately needed something. It was so filled with emotions of sadness and dispair it could make anyone start to cry. Even this hard headed old man. He has done this before to his grandfather, when he was five, that was a military Sargent that needed to cry so he used the face and his grandfather's face grew in dispair and tears just ran down his face in pools. He started pouring everything out to Teo about the war and his first love he lost in a tragic cancer incident. His mother came into the room and saw his grandfather and panicked. She ran over to him and started asking him what was wrong and wiping at his tears when she looked at him and Teo just shrugged his shoulders and his mother's attention just turned back to her father that was now smiling and sobbing at the same time. He finally looked at her through his tears.

_"Mary, this child has done nothing wrong but make me feel again. He has a gift you know. You need to teach him how to use it wisely."_

Teodoro still remembers that till this day and will never forget. It's what lead to the tragic accident the day his mother was killed. He promised to never use it again if he didn't have too. He didn't even mean to use it in that moment. He guessed it was just a reaction he had at the time because he saw that picture. He realized he should never talk to anyone when he needed something when emotional.

"I'm sorry Haggius. I'll just leave now..."

He started to walk back to his car when Haggius finally caught his composer even to speak without choking on a sob and his voice to start cracking.

"Kid. Don't go. Don't ya want to hear my tales of war and love? And how I came to be here in this shithole?"

Teodoros face lit up with joy and relief. He speed walked back to Haggius and stood with pride and excitement. Haggius stepped back a step over whelmed by the boy's emotions. Teodoros wanted something to do anything that would change his mind from...

"When do we start?!"

Five and a Half Hours Later:

He was sweating from the inside out, he felt like he was going to melt into a puddle onto the now plastic bottom of the ball toss carnival booth. When Haggius said he was going to let him do something fun he figured that they were going to let him control the tilt-a-whirl or the 'tossing tumbleweeds' but no, he was stuck at another carnival game no one came to sweating his ass off. At least he only had till the end of tonight and tomorrow then it's all over for him. God, he hated his teacher for making him do this but, if he didn't, he never would have met Haggius. He never would have been told his stories and learned all of his lesso-

"Excuse me? I need three sets of six. My date wants that big rainbow fis-"

He grabbed three empty buckets and shoved six soft balls in each, dropping the buckets on the table with a loud thud. He could honestly careless about what his girlfriend wanted or what his day was like. Teo didn't know him, didn't even recognize the football shaped headed kid with the blue baseball cap that was obviously too small for him.

Something sentimental he guessed. His cornflower hair was spiked up in two directions on each side. His plaid green and red button up shirt, that was too big for him, and a pair of bleached torn up jeans. He wasn't bad looking, but, he wasn't someone he would have ever thought to talk to unless some weird caused them too.

"Awesome. You know the rules. Give it your best shot."

Teo walked over to the side and watched as the kid shot, hit, and missed some. All the while his girl couldn't take her eyes away from Teo's face. He noticed her stare and looked at her questionably, thinking about how their relationship isn't going to last long if she kept thinking, and looking, at other guys they way she was now. She had long blonde cascading hair reaching the top of her hips, with pink eye shadow making her blue eyes very noticeable. They were crystal blue with a rim of brown of the outside. Her blouse was sexy but yet innocent at the same time, her jeans had holes with paint splatter and the earrings where peacock feathers reaching her neck. He would've dated her if she wasn't already with someone.

He mouthed 'what' at her and she just shook her head, looking back at her date, smiling longingly at his retracting arm getting ready to throw. Something clicked in his head about what she was doing. He immediately grabbed the fish, stopped the boy from throwing the last ball from the second bucket, and tossed the cheap stuffed animal on the counter.

"Here you go. Oh, and don't worry. Those balls were free. This stand's closed."

He closed the metal guard over his head, slamming it on the counter in a rush. He threw the buckets back under the counter, tossing the orange and yellow checkered shirt down with them. He reached for his blue polo and left the dusty humid box, walking towards the place Haggius said he would be. He almost reached the Ferris wheel when she appeared. He stopped in his tracks, remembering her long black curtain of hair.

She was almost as tall as him, reaching six-foot. Even though it had been years since he's seen her, he just wanted to believe it was his mother, but, she was dead. It wasn't possible, but, he needed to find out. He walked away from the giant turning light show and headed straight to the, now, retreating figure walking arm in arm with a six-one figure wearing a baseball cap backwards. He had to reach her.

He was so close he could smell her summer autumn sent from her hair being blown through the wind. He out stretched his arm and he was so close. He could feel the cotton on her blood-red button up shirt, then her small but strong muscled shoulder. He squeezed it gently, turning her towards him. His face went blank with absolutely nothing. It was her to him. She looked so much like her. Her face went up in shock and surprise when he picked her up and swung her around, then looked into his familiar tree bark brown eyes that she saw once before.

"Thaddeus?!"

Teo immediately places her on the ground and backs away. He looks at her face more closely and see's the flaws. The way her eyes aren't the same evergreen, her lips where too rosy, and her hair shined with a black/blue not the midnight he remembers embracing. He couldn't believe it. He thought he was so close to finding her. She looked so much like her just a second ago, so what happened? He couldn't believe it! He was so angry, yet, disappointed. He has looked for her for years and now he thinks he finds her and it isn't.

He fisted his fists and turned to run when he hears the girl tell her guy friend that she'll be right back. He picks up his pace, swerving through the tents and crowds of people, losing her as he went. He didn't go through with this plan to be ruined by a teenage girl thinking he was his younger brother. Wait. Why would she think he was Thad? Unless... No. He wouldn't let his mind wander to those places. He's safe in Hillwood with their father. He forced himself to believe it.

"Curly! Wait! I just want to talk!"


End file.
